


Full Circle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks, <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**

Title: Full Circle  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #103: O.W.L.s  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks, [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Full Circle**

~

Severus shot Lupin a furious look. “I have no reason to help _him_...”

“Mr. Snape!”

Severus’ mouth snapped shut.

“Remus requires tutoring in Potions, and you can provide it. He, in turn, has excelled in DADA and is prepared to tutor you.” Dumbledore was pleasant, yet implacable. “You shall both appreciate the help come O.W.L.s.”

“Let’s get this over with,” Severus growled once Dumbledore was gone.

Lupin nodded, saying nothing, much to Severus’ relief.

When O.W.L.s were announced, Severus allowed himself a small smile. He and Lupin had scored O’s in both Potions and DADA. Perhaps teaching _was_ his calling.

~

“I wanted to say thank you,” Remus said.

Severus jumped, startled. He hadn’t heard Lupin enter. He snorted. “For the tutoring? There’s no need. We both did well, that was the important thing.”

Remus chuckled. “I know Dumbledore made you help me, but you were a good tutor. I appreciate it.”

Severus shifted uncomfortably. He hadn’t treated Remus very well, and Remus apparently had not held it against him.

“What brought this up?” he asked.

“I got accepted to N.E.W.T.s Potions, which means I can apply to the Ministry. Thanks.”

Severus scowled at Lupin’s back. _His_ future wasn’t as assured.

~

“Are you supervising O.W.L.s this year?”

Severus nodded, taking a sip of his tea. “Yes, I am, Merlin help me.”

Remus smiled. “Remember how we studied together for ours so long ago? We were so young, so... innocent.”

Severus snorted, amused. “I had almost forgotten that.”

“I never did,” Remus murmured.

“What about your students?” Severus asked. “Is your class ready?”

Remus nodded. “As ready as I can make them. I’m not quite the calibre of the previous Potions master.”

Severus cracked a smile. “You’ll do. See you later.”

“Have a good day, Headmaster,” Remus said, kissing him.

~  



End file.
